The gift
by RumpledRegina
Summary: Rumple has invited Maleficent to his Dark Castle after Regina's request. This is a Golden Dragon Queen fic.


"Where is she?" Maleficent entered Rumple's Dark Castle with poise but as always she wouldn't give away too much. Her facade seemed cold and dangerous. Rumple always hated he couldn't read her completely because she wouldn't allow him to but clever as he was, he observed Regina's interactions with her to figure her out. Worthy opponent. Beautiful creature. He couldn't control her obviously so he always appreciated silently the subtle ways she chose to surrender control over to him- or better yet share control with him. Mal knew that. There was a silent agreement between those two, a delicate dance of power, subtle movements so either of them wouldn't overstep each other's lanes.

"She's bathing" Rumple said with a smile and Maleficent couldn't help but notice the bulk at his leather trousers. His arousal was evident. Understandable, she thought. Regina's image flashed in her mind, water dripping over her soft skin, her delicate hands -these hands that are so capable of destruction- travelling with grace all over her body, touching every single corner she herself had previously touched with everything she could, her lips, her fingers, her tongue, a bit of her personal flames, some ropes…

Rumple saw Mal's lips parting for a while, her pupils were dilated indeed. He half smiled and slowly approached her looking into her eyes. "Let's go", he offered her his hand and she grabbed it without hesitation. He felt content by this and with a wave of his other hand, he transported them both into the bathroom.

Regina was startled by the purple smoke. She instictively gasped and that made her luscious breasts bounce. She saw her two teachers looking at her ravenously, not making a single step forward though. She loved it. She loved having that kind of power over them, them who taught her magic, who taught her life and death, darkness and blood. That meant she already had the upper hand, the student had become the master in ways not apparent to the naked eye. Surrendering equals trust, equals power.

And they knew it. Both of them were hooked to this vulnerable brunette, intoxicated by her. Maleficent knew Rumple would stop to no end though and that was their difference. He was emotional and she wasn't. She could see clearly the girl's path and her wellbeing was always something she had in mind. Rumple on the other hand could actually take his obsession over her to extremes, drinking off every emotion he could inspire her, holding her close and tight, forever living on the immesurable lust their connection produced.

Funny thing is, so would Regina. Mal tried to warn her subtly but she chose him from the beginning and the powerful sorceress couldn't do anything about it. It was the girl's choise. Stupid as it may have been.

"Mal! You're here!" Regina exclaimed joyfully while she stood up, got out of the bath she was lying on and threw her wet naked self over at her arms, hugging her tightly. Mal closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the living hot flesh of the girl's burning up. Or was it her own? "Hello little beastie" she said calmly and put her free of staff hand on her naked back. Regina smelled Mal's hair and detached her body a bit to look at her straight in the eyes "I have missed you Mal". Her voice dropped. _Oh all heavens and hells, help us_ Maleficent thought.

Rumple was so proud of Regina at that very moment; he could burst into little golden precious pieces. _My little monster is learning. Her appetite is increasing. Oh I love her s… No. Shut the fuck up._ He turned his back on them and conjured some silk scarves. "We should really be hospitable Regina dear, don't you think?" he said in a playful tone and Regina smiled widely at Mal. "Off course". She pressed her body all over her tall figure and Maleficent could feel the girl's nipples travelling hard as rock all over her. The blonde sorceress grabbed Regina's slightly wet hair and pulled them back with force. Regina was in slight pain but she wouldn't take her hands of Mal, their lower bodies were still attached together. Mal's eyes examined her for a while - a while that felt like a century for Regina- when she forcefully crashed her mouth on hers, kissing her hard and strong, almost not allowing her to take a proper breath. While Mal was biting at her lower lip, she felt Rumple's hands taking her own slowly, placing them behind her back and tightening a scarf around them. If she opened her fingers she could easily reach at Rumple's erection, something she immediately did. She heard a little grown and rolled her eyes with pleasure. Mal's tongue was deep inside her mouth by now and her own tongue was fighting equally for dominance and pleasure until she felt her head tilting a bit backwards. A second scarf was placed on her eyes, making her instantly more sensitive to every touch and smell. She felt Mal licking her neck, biting her whenever she though appropriate at the sensitive sides.

Regina was gasping and moaning, biting her lips and sighing when she felt Rumple pressing his hard cock on her ass and heard his low voice by her ear "Let's just see….How wet is my little student". He licked the lobe of her left ear and Regina went a bit weak on her knees. She felt something going underneath her -indeed- wet pussy. She realized it was a third scarf, tightened up. Mal was holding one side of it and Rumple the other. They pressed it immediately upwards and that really made Regina moan loudly. Her clit was throbbing and the scarf made her feel triple pain and pleasure. She felt the other half right up her ass, with Rumple's finger holding it and teasing around her hole. Regina could barely stand; she wanted them to get inside her, in every way possible. She started moving her groin back and forth, pressing her pussy at Mal's fingers and her ass at Rumple's.

"Ah ah ah dearie… Let's see how wet you are, shall we?" She could hear he had reached a point of pure desire, his voice became almost animalistic. Almost. The scarf was violently ripped from her pussy, making her shout shortly in pain. She felt Mal's fingers pressing her waist and then her nails almost going through her flesh. She hissed but at that stage her body was craving more pain, she could feel her own inner thighs sticking from her juices. "How wet are you Regina?" she heard Rumple's voice again, whispering. She felt sοmething damp on her lips. "Lick it", he commanded. She pulled her tongue out obediently and she recognized the scarf. She then rolled her tongue around it, trying to squeeze it in order for her juices to spill inside her mouth. She wanted them to see that. She knew it would drive them crazy. Her heart lept. She loved that.

Right on the money she was once more. She felt Mal's slightly hot breath on her face and her nails digging deeper. Mal knew she could get savage if she let herself go but Regina could give her pleasure in so many ways, she never had to. A little blood run on the fingers and Mal immediately withdrawed. "No no no. Mal please. Let me. Let me taste it, Let me taste your power." Regina pleaded. Mal looked at her curiously. Regina said more desperately since she sensed her hesitation "Please mistress. Please, I'm begging you. Let me". Mal caved. She put slowly her bloody fingers in front of her and Regina enwrapped her mouth around each and every one of them like her life was depending on this task.

Mal drew a breath with her mouth slightly open and closed her eyes briefly. Her nipples could cut glass at this point and Rumple noticed that and smiled. He walked behind Mal and clipped her nipples above her costume with his thumbs and second fingers. And he pinched. Hard. He would get a reaction out of Mal, any kind of reaction. He knew she liked him deep down, he had that effect on women after all. Hers was just….subdued. Which was perfectly fine. A part of her charm. He leaned a bit forward and smelled her hair. Then he released. Walked straight forward, kneeled carefully in front of Regina and started licking the wounds Mal caused earlier. His hot wet tongue made Regina jump out of unexpected pleasure and she almost lost her balance. Mal quicky grabbed the back of her head with one hand and made a slight hook around her throat with the other. "Don't you fall and break my little beastie". Regina felt her hands tightening around her after she regained her balance and smiled "Never". Rumple had resumed his task, tasting all her juices: blood, sweat and some slight cum. Which still wasn't nearly enough for him.

Mal had gone behind Regina by now, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples, making Regina's body sing any pleasurable note she wished. She had complete control over Regina's body so she held her steady and close to her. Now even Regina could feel her nipples on her naked back and Mal knew this would give her the incentive of being a good girl. "Hands off" Mal said as Regina tried to find Mal's pussy with her fingers. "Don't be disobedient Regina. You will be punished." Chills of anticipation went all over her spine. Mal always kept her word.

She did indeed. Maleficent hooked one hand on the scarf that held her hands and lifted it up. With the other, she smacked Regina's plump ass so hard, the sound almost echoed inside the palace. "One. Count Regina. One" "One my mistress" she said almost out of breath. Maleficent kept a steady rhythm, smacking her each time with more force.

"Twenty!" Regina cried out, feeling her ass on fire and tears streamed on her cheeks, damping the scarf a bit. Rumple was still kneeling down, holding her waist all this time, preventing her from falling and simultaneously having the best view ever. "Bend over Regina" he said. "Yes master". This allowed Regina's ass to open up, giving Maleficent a nice view, as he stretched a bit and started licking her tears from her cheeks. "You've been a good girl Regina. A very good girl. So now you're going to be rewarded. Stand up."

And so she did. No one touched her for a while. Her heart pumped. And then she felt the scarf being removed from her eyes. She needed a few moments to adjust to the light of the -many- candles. When her sight was back to normal she could clearly see Rumple's eyes devouring her while he was kneeling in front of her with a massive hard on between his legs. Regina slightly licked her lips with desire. He moved quickly. Grabbed her tender ass and squeezed it with force in order to bring her red delicious pussy into his mouth. Regina's body melted, she wasn't even aware how her legs were holding her up. She felt her juices gushing and his tongue thirstily devouring them. She felt as if he could eat her up whole right then and there and that made her reach her pre orgasmic state. Her whole body was on fire, her mouth was begging for more, screaming, letting guttural noises out, noises she wasn't even aware of making.

"Fuck me!" she screamed. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she cried. "Your wish is my command my lady" Mal answered from behind and Regina felt a wet finger going slowly inside her ass. "Oh God" she rolled her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes. She was so aroused that Mal easily slipped a second finger inside. And she slowly hooked them. And then release them. As she straightened them up again she began pulling them in and out slowly, to observe Regina's reaction. It was more than she expected. Regina herself pushed her ass a bit backwards so she could feel them deep inside her. That caused Rumple to loosen his grip a bit and his upper teeth scrapped Regina's enlarged clit, making her scream. He went a bit worried and searched for her eyes. She looked at him back flustered, sweaty and oh so sinfully. He admired her. Thank god she couldn't see his gaze clearly right now. He looked…smitten. Like a prince looking at his princess. Yikes. Mal noticed though. She always did even when he wasn't aware, like now. She could laugh but that wasn't her style. So she continued pumping Regina, giving him a lovely view.

After a while, Regina was ready. Rumple stood up with difficulty and took some steps back, stroking his sensitive member with care, eyes locked on her. Mal grabbed her closer, pressed her up on her, having her fingers all in, steady and hooked. With her other arm she reached for her beastie's wet pussy. She found her clit and started playing with her like a virtuoso. It was the final straw, Regina's release was finally there, she threw her shivering body on Mal so hard, the dragon instinctively thought she was being attacked somehow. Mal controlled herself and held flailing Regina steady between her arms, feeling all her fingers soaking wet. After the shivering subsided a bit and Regina's breath slowly became less rapid, she pulled of. Both of her hands were full of Regina. She smiled. She reached for the last scarf and untied the luscious girl's body. She took the scarf, wiped her hands clean and then smelled it deeply. A deep sigh came off her chest. She folded the scarf and put it secure between her breasts. "Now I'll have your sent on me all day long beastie" she whispered in Regina's ear as she was trying to catch her breath. Regina tried to lift up her arm but it was a little sore. She persevered so she managed to stroke Mal's cheek tenderly. She lifted her head so she could give her a deep kiss.

Her eyes were now locked on Rumple who was looking at her like a predatory animal. He had stopped touching himself, he barely moved. He only took solace up against the wall, watching, waiting. Regina stood up, never unlocking her gaze from him. She approached him slowly, like a predatory animal herself. _Let me guide you._ After reaching him, she stood so closely to his body, all their parts almost brushed off each other. With a quick move she opened her leg and put it behind him, pulling him close. He grabbed her ass and pulled her in the opposite direction, till they hit the wall again. With a slick move he lifted her up up bit and got his throbbing cock inside her. This wouldn't take long since he already was on the verge but that wasn't the point and Regina knew. His seed should be inside her. It was the only way. And the funny thing is…Regina loved it. It made her feel like the most special person on the world. And she had two people -not one, two- to thank for this feeling.

Rumple came hard inside her, moaning and Regina pulled his hair at that moment, as she always liked to do. He had never denied her of that pleasure and she was thankful. After he was spent, Regina got off him and reached to Maleficent who was looking at them all this time with an almost scientific curiosity. "Let's get you out of that dress Mal, finally" she took Maleficent's hand and guided her into the bedroom. Roses were around, red ones, both she and Rumple loved them. She helped Mal undress and the dragon reveled having her sweet fingers lightly caressing her body. After she was left completely naked she uttered "I've missed you beastie"… "I've missed you too Mal". Regina leaned forward and gave her a deep passionate kiss to show her she meant it. "Okay now let's rest". Regina uncovered the king sized bed and after both of them were under the silk sheets, she covered them back. "Goodnight my blonde beautiful mistress" Regina smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Regina" Maleficent responded tenderly.

At that moment Rumple came in. "Hey" she whispered careful not to let Regina fall off her pre sleep state. Rumple looked at Regina and went close to Mal. "Did we tire her too much? She looks spent". "She looks happy" Mal responded. "Thank you". "For what?" "For inviting me. I know you don't particularly like to share her" Rumple smiled. "You are an exception Mal. She wants you. And we understand each other" His tone could sound a bit menacing to anyone else but Mal knew he would never dare to threaten her. Believably that is. Plus he was right. They did have an understanding. "Come" she whispered. Rumple leaned in and gave her a long kiss. "Goodnight Mal" He went around and lay besides Regina. She instinctively hugged him in her sleep. Her legs were already intertwined with Mal's.

They all slept peacefully till morning.


End file.
